


six feet under

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [4]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, lapslock, none of them didn't deserve it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: акихико называет это симбиозом. угетсу называет это взаимным паразитированием.





	six feet under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eflisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eflisia/gifts).

в акихико есть такая забавная, восхищающая черта — пугающая черта: всегда получать то, чего он хочет. угетсу готов, без шуток, голову на отсечение отдать (в конце концов, так ли она ему нужна, если он ей пользоваться не умеет), что если бы акихико занесло в политики или другие важные шишки, из этого вышло бы что-то ужасающее.

не то чтобы ужасающее не вышло в тех обстоятельствах, в которых они находятся сейчас. просто масштабы поменьше. просто из пострадавших — угетсу да акихико. ну, и все, кем акихико пользуется, когда угетсу вышвыривает его за порог.

каждый раз он надеется, что хоть у кого-то получится его удержать.

каждый раз он надеется, что акихико вернётся домой.

это забавляет, это восхищает, это пугает, это неимоверно бесит: акихико всегда добивается того, чего хочет. будь то место, где ему нужно переночевать, или разрешение конфликта в своей группе, или его, угетсу, сердце. акихико жадный, оттесняет для себя целую половину, влезает чужеродным, опасным объектом, царапается о стенки, царапает стенки в ответ, самодовольно смеётся.

акихико называет это симбиозом. угетсу называет это взаимным паразитированием.

от паразитов нужно избавляться, пока они тебя не сожрали. угетсу пытается выдрать его с корнем — и занимаемая им половина зияет мерзкой, оборванной пустотой. угетсу сажает в неё розы, как дань их неправильной, переламывающей их пополам любви, угетсу поливает их своими слезами, когда в очередной раз просит акихико убраться подальше, тот позже возвращается и бессовестно топчет их грязными кедами. пытается ужиться там снова — и так по кругу.

розы не растут — наверное, надо было посадить какие-нибудь сорняки, вьюнок, удушающий остальные растения, например, большего они не заслуживают.

это забавляет, это бесит, это ужасает: акихико всегда добивается того, чего хочет. просто из вредности хочется сломать ему систему, просто из чувства самосохранения хочется не возвращаться домой после очередного концерта, наврать про любовника, удостовериться, что он с ним никогда больше в жизни не пересечётся.

просто из отчаяния хочется закопать желание его увидеть на шесть футов под землёй, там же оставить своё сердце, посадить вьюнок, чтобы он передушил к чёрту эту любовь.

угетсу зовёт это взаимным паразитированием — потому что каждый раз, когда он возвращается, у акихико вид побитой собаки. которую он наконец-то в состоянии выбросить за порог, пока она не перегрызла ему глотку.

а потом — потом ему глотку грызёт желание разреветься и закопать на шесть футов не только своё сердце, но и себя.


End file.
